dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominic Corvo
WS 05.jpg WS 13.jpg Apperance Dominic is a very beautiful male. WS 03.jpg ws 74.jpg ws 75.jpg WS 21.jpg WS 32.jpg ws 87.jpg Gallery WS 04.jpg WS 06.jpg WS 07.jpg WS 09.jpg WS 10.jpg ws 73.jpg ws 72.jpg ws 78.jpg ws 81.jpg ws 97.jpg ws 102.jpg ws 65.jpg ws 43.jpg WS 38.jpg WS 36.jpg WS 02.jpg ws 48.jpg ws 49.jpg ws 52.jpg ws 63.jpg ws 59.jpg ws 85.jpg ws 88.jpg ws 89.jpg ws 92.jpg 60cdf5e51d18d1c91b4ea5f4ac073db1.jpg 908f5798d2156d5e93faddb3af7b1b37.jpg 504284c70051d56f8014abe20cfc86d4.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! 'Occupation/Class' ws 46.jpg Occupation: Mercenary 'Fighting Style' Gun Kata Gun Kata.gif Gun Kata 4.gif Gun Kata 2.gif Gun.gif The-art-of-gun-fu-o.gif Gun3.gif The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. Lion Corp. Training With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there trainign Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. 8qmmue.gif Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. Wrestling Wrestling is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. Muay Thai Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Judo Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). KickBoxing Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport.(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. Telekinetic Fighting Using his telekinetic abilities Dominic can focus his energy to create a layer of psionic energy around his limbs. Psionic Energy is not taught to be an extensive part of the body for a trained mercenary. Psionic Energy gives off a radiant aura around your body for users to visually see from an distance. Psionic Energy is something that he tends to stay away from while on a job. Level one is the level of Psionic Energy used that does not give off a radiance. In this level, the user can focus energy into the fighting points of a body (fists, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) and increase the effectiveness of their attack. A punch that can seem normal can carry a destructive form to crush through a concrete wall. (Depending on the user) This effect can be brought about by the user at anytime during a bout. The effects of the fighting style also reach to the supportive defense in many ways. A user can enhance their skin and bone structure to be harder than a normal humans to take hard impacts but of course, this is very limited. A user won't be going around and trying to use his arm as a shield against a Dynamium Blade or such of that extent. Another helpful supportive ability is that a small speed increase can be gained from utilizing the chi effect on the body. The second and most powerful level of this fighting style is when the users fighting point (Fist, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) become encoated with a form of Psionic Energy. This pushes the strength of the attack with the ability to pierce through even the strongest of metals. But because of the energy forming around the fighting point, the users energy can be seen coating the body. This has amazing destructive power and can continue to grow depending on the user. This state allows him to form a coat of hardened psionic energy around a body part like his arm or his entire body and create a Psionic Armour. This holds the ability to hold off the effects of weak to high medium metal weapons. The speed increase is also a lot higher than in the first level. While in the first level, the assassin is still trying to keep his energy down but in the second level, the user can unleash all the speed his body can deliver. Super Soldier Physiology ws gif 02.gif ws gif 01.gif super soldier.gif automail.gif Dominic has become a capable freerunner, able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements. He could move through the cityscape just as easily, and was able to slide under or vault over obstacles within urban environments. Using the jungles of Mexico and the ancienct Mayan Temples to be his playground, Dominicl's parkour and free running style has increased dramatically as nothing is an obstacle he cannot find a way through. This allows him to move with swift speeds and think on the fly at routes that others would be physically unable to do. Dom is able to slide through some of the smallest openings, jump to grab the smallest of ledges and even leap far distances to gain ground and distance that could end a chase in seconds. Accompanying his capacity to move fluidly, Dom is now able to wield several different weapons – including a tomahawk, bow, pistols, sword, poison darts, dagger, rifle, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. He could dual-wield various combinations of these weapons, with his ambidexterity helping him to do so proficiently. Dom's skills in unarmed combat allowed him to take on multiple opponents for a time. Dominic is also of a strong and heavy build, giving him an advantage in combat, but causing him to make an effort when freerunning. Through this time of training, Dom's Hand to Hand combat style has shifted to become much more powerful than he could ever have been before. Everything is a weapon for him to use. His weapons can range from a gun to his fist or a blade to a dart. This level of training has given Dom's a weapons proficiency above that of the average assassin. Through his training, Dom is able to deduce strengths, weaknesses and vital information about an opponent or target just by analyzing them through means of speach, body language, or even just by staring at their physical stature. Dominic possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. Masters of this skill are more elusive than the average thief. They are able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. Because of his level in stealth and blending in with ones surroundings, Dom is able to do a variety of things beyond that of remain hidden. Dom is able to track a target or prey better than the average hunter; being able to use even the smallest of clues to remain on the pathway of the target. A scent can span for miles and still be able to be smelt by Dominic, or even ruined track markings can remain visible to the keen eye that an Assassin has. Also in a vise versa, because he knows how to track to perfection, he is also adept to cover his own tracks just as well as he can find them. This leads into the sensory system of that of the Super Soldier. Dom has adapted the brain capacity that allows him to utilize his senses to the peak of their physical being. His ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. Dom can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. He may even be able to tell if some one is lying by which hormones they excrete. Dominic is able to detect poisons or other problems when tasting a substance. Dominic can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. His senses all play into the factors of being a super soldier, that allows him to complete the mission in the most silent way as he can. Because of how complex and powerful Dom's brain is, he is one of the first Super Soldiers who utilize their brain capacity to this kind of level. Though they are genius in combat and combat ideals, there are certain things that even they are limited on when it comes to their own ability in the mind. This is something that Dom has been able to overcome. Though it seemed like a negative that he was not raised in the ways of the original Lion Corp, it shows some positive as he is able to do other things that help him compensate. With his photographic memory fighting style, Dominic uses this to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, he can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. Dom can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one should make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, he can sense paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. Dominic's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Telekinesis.jpg Dominic possesses the ability to have slight control over telekinesis. Coming from his Super Soldier Serum he was granted the ability of Telekinesis. User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. This allows Dominic to be able to control multiple weapons at once, keeping them suspended in the air to have a constant cover of 360 degree view. He has a fighting style dedicated to using his Psionic capabilities from being a telekinetic. Outside of the ability to control other objects to a small degree, Dominic can use this to also create other weapons from the environment around him. This can vary from creating a rocket launcher from steel beams to even something simple to create a pistol out of bathroom tiles. His abilities allow him to recreate the structured material to manifest the materials needed to create the weapon. WS 35.jpg WS 29.jpg ws 54.jpg ws 64.jpg ws 71.jpg The Crimson Raid (Formerly) WS 00.jpg WS 22.jpg WS 19.jpg WS 23.jpg WS 25.jpg ws 94.jpg *'Enhanced Intellect: 'Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Daniel's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Daniel also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Daniel possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Daniel's reflexes border on superhuman level. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Enhanced Speed: 'He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has run a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). When under duress he can run a mile in just over a minute (60 mph). *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Daniel's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Enhanced Strength: 'His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Daniel many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about a 1 ton with relative ease. Daniel’s physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6mt/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3 meters into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Enhanced Senses:'Daniel’s senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. Daniel’s senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Smell, and Enhanced Vision. *'Accelerated Healing Factor: With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Daniel's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Daniel's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He can be impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. Daniel's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. Daniel's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Enhanced Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Daniel would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 6000cm/200 feet with no discomfort. Daniel's durability is high enough to where he can take blows from beings with low superhuman strength, and not be fatally injured. *'Enhanced Marksmanship: '''User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile.User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). *'Reactive Adaptation: Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. For example, after a certain situation, the user's skin may become tougher. They may display increased IQ after a difficult test or fortified emotions after a personal argument. The user may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor, or gain the opposite power of their opponent. WS 12.jpg WS 14.jpg WS 15.jpg WS 16.jpg WS 17.jpg WS 18.jpg WS 08.jpg WS 11.jpg WS 20.jpg WS 24.jpg WS 01.jpg WS 28.jpg WS 33.jpg WS 34.jpg WS 37.jpg ws 56.jpg ws 57.jpg ws 58.jpg ws 82.jpg ws 86.jpg ws 90.jpg ws 91.jpg ws 96.jpg ws 98.jpg ws 100.jpg ws 79.jpg WS 40.jpg WS 41.jpg ws 51.jpg ws 55.jpg ws 47.jpg ws 50.jpg ws 53.jpg ws 69.jpg ws 93.jpg ws 95.jpg ws 101.jpg ws 84.jpg ws 80.jpg ws 77.jpg ws 76.jpg ws 66.jpg WS 27.jpg 'Arsenal of Weapons ' 'm32 MGL ' ' Launcher.jpg ' M32 MGL (or MGL-140) is a grenade launcher that holds six 40mm grenades in a revolver-type configuration. The M32 MGL that Darius uses is the same version that’s used by the US Marines, which also goes under the name MGL-140. The MGL is a multiple-shot weapon, intended to significantly increase a small squad's firepower when compared to traditional single-shot grenade launchers like the M203. The MGL is designed to be simple, rugged, and reliable. It uses the well-proven revolver principle to achieve a high rate of accurate fire which can be rapidly brought to bear on a target. A variety of rounds such as HE, HEAT, anti-riot baton, irritant, and pyrotechnic can be loaded and fired as fast as the trigger can be pulled; the cylinder can be loaded or unloaded rapidly to maintain a high rate of fire. Although intended primarily for offensive and defensive use with high-explosive rounds, with appropriate ammunition the launcher is suitable for anti-riot and other security operations. A newly patented modification allows the MGL to fire less lethal (very low pressure) rounds. The MGL are equipped with the Armson Occluded Eye Gunsight (OEG),needed a blind collimator sight which provides a single aiming dot. The shooter aims with both eyes open and the effect is to see the aiming spot superimposed on the target, both target and aiming dot being in sharp focus. The launcher is also fitted with an artificial boresight which can be used to zero the sight. The OEG sight includes a tritium radio-luminous lamp which provides the spot contrast and which has a life of approximately 10 years. The Armson sight was designed to be used to determine the range to the target and instantly adjusted. It enables the user to increase the hit probability at ranges up to 375 m. The range quadrant is graduated in 25 m increments and aim is automatically compensated for drift. '''F2000 ' F2000.png ' The F2000 is a modular weapon system; its principal component is a compact 5.56×45mm NATO-caliber assault rifle configured in a bullpup layout. The F2000 is a selective fire weapon operating from a closed bolt. The rifle consists of two main assemblies: the barreled receiver group and the frame, coupled together by means of an axis pin located above the trigger guard. The barrel group has an integral MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail used to mount optical sights. The frame or lower receiver contains the trigger group, the bolt and bolt carrier assembly, return mechanism and magazine well. A removable handguard is installed in front of the trigger which completes and encloses the trigger guard. The F2000 is a gas operated, fully automatic and ambidextrous bullpup rifle. Both the safety system and trigger mechanism were adopted from the P90 personal defense weapon; the selector toggle is a rotating disc located below the trigger. The fire selector doubles as the weapon’s manual safety and secures the firearm against accidental discharge (the selector/safety disc has 3 settings: "S"—safe, "1"—semi-automatic mode, "A"—fully automatic fire). The "safe" setting disables the trigger. The hammers, group pins, and springs are steel while all other components are nylon injection molding. The shell of the rifle is made of composite materials. One of the modules developed for the F2000 system is a proprietary lightweight 40 mm under-slung GL1 grenade launcher (empty weight—1 kg) that uses standard low-velocity 40×46mm grenades.8 The launcher is a single-shot breech-loaded pump-action weapon with a barrel that slides forward for loading and unloading (like the M203 grenade launcher), locked by axial rotation of the barrel. The grenade launcher's trigger is installed directly under the F2000's trigger so that it can be manipulated without removing the shooting hand from the rifle’s pistol grip. The double-action trigger lets the operator "try again" if the grenade's percussion type primer doesn't ignite. The breech release button is found on the left side of the launcher body, like on the M203. The grenade launcher comes with a basic flip-up ladder sight, but it was intended to be used with a specially designed optoelectronic fire control system designated FCS, developed in cooperation with the Finnish company Noptel. CheyTac Intervention ' ' Srr61.jpg ''' The CheyTac Intervention is an American bolt action sniper rifle manufactured by CheyTac LLC. It is fed by a 7-round detachable single stack magazine. It fires .408 Chey Tac or .375 Chey Tac ammunition. CheyTac LLC states that the system is capable of delivering sub-MOA accuracy at ranges of up to 2,500 yards (2,300 m), one of the longest ranges of all modern-day sniper rifles. It is based on the EDM Arms Windrunner. The weapon's light recoil is attributed to the McArthur PGRS-1 muzzle brake that was designed by gunsmith and firearm inventor, Bruce McArthur, owner of The Flint & Frizzen Gun Shop in Clarkston, Michigan. McArthur designed it to strip gases from the projectile before it leaves the muzzle brake. There are two different day optical sights available. The primary sight is the Nightforce NXS 5.5-22x56 variable magnification telescopic sight with a 56 mm objective. The alternate sight is the US Optics SN-9. The night vision system is the AN/PVS-14 GEN III Pinnacle monocular, which attaches to the day optic using the Monoloc device. An AN/PEQ-2 infrared laser provides additional lighting in low-light conditions. The device is attached to a titanium strut. CheyTac L.L.C. specially developed the .408 Chey Tac cartridge for long-range use. The cartridge is optimized for accuracy by a balance of the rotational and linear drag, which reduces yaw and precession, and keeps the tip of the projectile pointed along the trajectory. To achieve balanced flight the rifling twist rate for the .408 CheyTac chambering was chosen at 330.2 mm (1 in 13 in), with eight 0.4080 in diameter grooves, 0.4010 in diameter bore and a 0.050" land width, square cut, with no taper. The later .375 CheyTac round, developed from the .408 CheyTac, uses a 292 mm (1:11.5 in) rifling twist rate. '''G36C ' G36C.jpg ' The Heckler & Koch G36 is a 5.56×45mm assault rifle, designed in the early 1990s by Heckler & Koch (H&K) in Germany as a replacement for the heavier 7.62mm G3 battle rifle.1 It was accepted into service with the Bundeswehr in 1995, replacing the G3.2 The G36 is gas-operated and feeds from a 30-round detachable box magazine or 100-round C-Mag drum magazine. The G36 is a selective fire 5.56mm assault rifle, firing from a closed rotary bolt. The G36 has a conventional layout and a modular component design. Common to all variants of the G36 family are: the receiver and buttstock assembly, bolt carrier group with bolt and the return mechanism and guide rod. The receiver contains the barrel, carry handle with integrated sights, trigger group with pistol grip, handguard and magazine socket. The G36 employs a free-floating barrel (the barrel does not contact the handguard). The barrel is fastened to the receiver with a special nut, which can be removed with a wrench. The barrel is produced using a cold hammer forging process and features a chrome-lined bore with 6 right-hand grooves and a 1 in 178 mm (1:7 in) rifling twist rate. The barrel assembly consists of the gas block, a collar with a bayonet lug that is also used to launch rifle grenades and a slotted flash suppressor. The fire and safety selector is ambidextrous and has controls on both sides of the receiver; the selector settings are described with letters: “S”—safe ("Sicher"), “E”—semi-automatic fire ("Einzelfeuer") and “F”—continuous fire ("Feuerstoß").2 The weapon safety disables the trigger when engaged. HK also offers several other trigger options, including the so-called “Marine” trigger group, with settings analogous to the standard trigger, but the selector positions have been illustrated with pictograms. A semi-automatic only trigger unit (lacks the “F” setting) is also available. An integrated, manual safety mechanism prevents accidental firing (this is an improved trigger group from the G3 rifle). The standard German Army versions of the G36 are equipped with a ZF 3x4° dual optical sight that combines a 3x magnified telescopic sight (with the main reticule designed for firing at 200 m and bullet drop compensation markings for: 200, 400, 600 and 800 m crosshairs and a range-finding scale) and an unmagnified reflex sight (calibrated for firing at 100 m) mounted on top of the telescopic sight.2 The reflex sight is illuminated by ambient light during the day and uses battery powered illumination for use at night. Electric illumination is activated automatically by a built in photo sensor and can be manually activated to boost the brightness of the reticle in daytime low contrast situations. The export versions have a single telescopic sight with a 1.5x magnification and an aiming reticule fixed at 300 m. All rifles are adapted to use the Hensoldt NSA 80 third-generation night sight, which clamps into the G36 carry handle adapter in front of the optical sight housing and mates with the rifle's standard optical sight.10 The sighting bridge also functions as a carrying handle and features auxiliary open sights molded on top of the handle that consist of a forward blade and rear notch, but these can only be used with the reflex sight removed, as in the G36V. The optical sight system is produced by Hensoldt AG (a subsidiary of Carl Zeiss AG). Utility Belt * 10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *5 Remote control projectie disc. *Lock pick *Cryptographic Sequencer': '''is a device that allows Daniel to bypass security consoles, track signals and listen in on radio broadcasts. The security protocols used for disabling these gates were developed by White Industries. *The Claw: The Claw allows Daniel to climb to high ledges and swing between Vantage Points. The Claw also allows the user to attack single enemies, slamming them into hard objects. The rope can also be used to tear Vents from walls. Additionally, the Claw can help Daniel direct any raft he is standing on by grappling and pulling toward the desired grapple point. It can also be used to disarm enemies. *Grappling Hook: The Remote Grapple allows Daniel to create cable threads between two valid targets. By targeting two Anchor Points, Daniel can create a slender bridge perfect for ambushes, crossing spans, or for service as a zip line. The Remote grapple can also be used to pull two enemies together, stunning both, or to pull a fuel tank or fire extinguisher toward an enemy creating an explosion or a cloud of smoke. *Disruptor: The Disruptor is a single-target weapon useful for disabling scramblers. The Disruptor takes about one second to deploy and temporarily shorts out devices which block use of your Cryptographic Sequencer and Detective Vision. A second more potent use of the disruptor is its magical power to disable the mechanical function of firearms. Any armed foe targeted by the Disruptor loses his ability to shoot for several seconds. This is ridiculously handy. *Explosive Gel: Daniel's Explosive Gel is mostly used for opening passageways, but in proper hands it's a wonderful Predator-mode weapon. A single close-proximity blast will knock out a passing enemy, and Gel quick-sprayed in combat can disrupt a large group of opponents. *Detective Mode: Daniel’s thermal-imaging X-Ray camera allows him to see through walls, spot Collectibles, identify weak surfaces, and find grates, vents, doors, and Anchor Points. Detective Vision also includes an Evidence Scanner useful for reconstructing crimes. *Shock Gloves: One of the best offensive tools under Daniel's belt, the Shock Gloves are extremely beneficial in battles, and increase your overall damage to opponents. Secondly, the pair has the ability to destroy enemy armor and shields. These nifty mitts are also capable of restoring power from electrical subsystems to unlock doors and elevators. *Multiple pockets that hold small finger sized bolts used for straight line throwing. (5 of each variation) *#Serrated Tip: The normal non-outside the box kind of bolt that Daniel uses has a Serrated Tip which is used to help break through bone and create a bleeding out on an opponent who is shot with this bolt. This has the effect of a sharks tooth to rip right through Bone and Skin with ease. *#Electric Bolt: These bolts are created with an interior mechanical device that only activates on an impact. Upon the impact of this bolt, it releases 1200 volts of electricity. If hit on electrical armor, devices or equipment the volts of electricity has enough power to completely cut off any electrical power due to the overload of constant electrical currents. If the equipment is capable of handing the constant stream of volts, it will at minimum cause a short circuit within the equipment. If pierced into the human body, the volts of elecricity would have devistating effects. Once inside the body it can cause the nerves to fry and the muscls to turn into nothing more than a bubbling grease. *#Incendiary Bolts: Following the same technology of the Electric Bolts, these bolts only differ in that this creates incendiary effects. The bolts explode on impact to create a small but extremely potent fire. This is due to the Acetylene gas vile within the Bolt to bring the fire up to 4,600 Degrees. With that high of heat, it is easy to melt through even high durable metals like Reinforced Steel. This is the kind of gas that helps create Welding Tools that melt metals together. That also means that it can easily melt the human body if pierced into. *#Curare Bolts: These bolts are filled with a Syringe-like tip that allows the poison that is within these bolts to be injected into a person's body. These bullets are laced with a vile of Curare. And old ancient poison created by South American people. Curare is a common name for various plant extract alkaloid arrow poisons originating from Central and South America. These poisons function by competitively and reversibly inhibiting the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR), which is a subtype of acetylcholine receptor found at the neuromuscular junction. This causes weakness of the skeletal muscles and, when administered in a sufficient dose, eventual death by asphyxiation due to paralysis of the diaphragm. Being struck down with this bolt at a full dose will kill a grown man within half an hour. At half a dose, they will die within three hours unless seeking out medical attention. *#Nightmare Bolts: These bolts are another poison style dart but much...much worse. These bolts are dedicated to those who truly deserve the "pain." When injected directly into the blood stream while in its purest form, it affects the thalamus, where all the information from the pain receptors are collected. This then causes the victim to believe that they are in excruciating pain. The effect can lasts for days, until the heart just gives up and stops. A very dangerous drug that had been created by The Brotherhood. The victim will feel like every part of their body is in excruciating pain to the point that they will barely be able to move their body. *Remote Control Shuriken: Adding a camera and a technology similar to the Predator Missiles remote controle fighting system, Daniel now has multiple (3) shuriken that can be remotely controlled from a distance. It has a very far distance control due to being controlled by the satallite uplink in the helmet of the armor. Though this is a very fancy tool to have, it leaves Daniel somewhat vulnerable. To control the remote control shuriken, Daniel uses the sequencer on his forearm protector to turn and control the speed of the shuriken. This is why Daniel uses it only when concealed or at a great distance. Automail Arm arm 01.gif arm.gif ws gif 03.gif ws gif 05.gif Arm Strength.gif ws gif 06.gif After the events of Salvator Mundi attempting to take over Kasaihana City, Dominic has received the injury of losing his left arm completely from the shoulder down. After obtaining these injuries Dominic was taken by Roberto Mundi, the father of Salvator Mundi. Hoping to use him as a new assassin against the people who killed his son, Roberto gave Dominic the best medical treatments that money could buy. Roberto had to act quickly and he called in one of the best surgeons on the planet, Dr. Blane. Flying all the way to France, Dr. Blane worked on Dominic for almost thirty two hours straight. The injuries sustained to the super soldier were very intensive and ironically the healing factor he has was actually complicating the procedures. Roberto wanted Dominic to still be able to compete on a high level with super soldiers around the world. Obviously he would be unable to do this with one arm. But Dr. Blane and Roberto both knew of an experimental procedure that can be used on an amputee that has yet to face human trials. Through years of study the Mundi’s have been able to forge their own element in the form of a metal. It is a metal that can turn someone into what they like to call a “Technomorph.” The metal is designed as a synthetic metal, able to be malleable while not reducing durability. In an attempt to imitate Dynamium this metal was to be the hope to play on an even field with those who use Dynamium. This metal prosthesis acts as a cybernetic enhancement that actually links in with Dominic’s body. “Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses as used in Kasaihana City. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor, Automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an Automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside, meaning that an EMP cannot shut it down because it is nuerally operated. Dominic’s arm is created by this Technomorphing metal with an outer layer of a rare titanium-carbonadium alloy to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside. Dominic’s arm has a built in defrost function that keeps the arm from freezing over or overheating. It has plates that can open and expand utilizing air pressure for boost of attack or strength, to an enhanced degree in that arm. The Technomorphing comes from the fact that the arm is always upgrading, little by little. The metal is a durable alloy that can change its physical properties to continue to get better and stronger. Although the arm began as just that, an arm, it continues to evolve similar to how Darwin’s theory of Evolution. His body will continue to upgrade and adapt to the needs that Dominic puts it through. For example one of the main features is that the arm is durable, but if ripped off again or even damaged; the metals computer like structure adapts to the weakness that allowed it to be broken in the first place and evolves so that the same weakness won’t be utilized again. The arm comes with a few technopath related capabilities. Connected to his mask and lens’, the arm can touch other machinery like computers, power grids, etc. and send mounds of data and information to the mask he wears so that they can appear on his HUD. The information is sifted through by his own Super Soldier brain Capacity. The arm does not increase his brain capacity to technopath levels, only giving him the information to look through. Along with receaving data, Dominic can also send back virus’ or other malware to effect technology. He can assimilate himself into these machines and cast his own will into them, enabling him to control and alter any form of machinery he comes into contact with. It is also worth noting that when he actually is interfacing with pieces of technology, because he is not a technopath himself this action requires a lot of focus and concentration depending on the size of machinery he is attempting to interface with. A prerequisite to the adapting that this metal arm has it can shift the form of its shape to fit what Dominic needs. As part of the synthetic style of metal the arm has, Dominic can reshape the arm into various different weapons and technological equipment. This can range from a sonic disrupterto an electric shocker. The evolution process has not gone far enough to grant him further capabilities, these can only be gained through necessity during combat or missions. ws 83.jpg ws 67.jpg WS 30.jpg WS 39.jpg ws 60.jpg ws 44.jpg ws 68.jpg R.I.P. Rounds Rip6.png Rip5.png Rip4.gif Rip3.jpg Rip2.jpg Rip.png The RIP rounds are designed to work on all projectile weapons that are in gun form for Daniel. The invention of the projectile R.I.P. is related to the ability to control the way the projectile reacts as it passes through different mediums by control of the mfg process, geometry and the rate of failure at different zones along its axial length. More particularly but not limited to the ability to take the projectile and predictably have it stay solid in one medium but yet have the exact same projectile predictably react as a fragmenting bullet through a different medium without alteration of the projectile. The geometry at the tip of the projectile has much to do with the way the projectile travels through tissue. It has been long known in the medical industry that a trocar point penetrates the dermis layer more efficiently. Patents for trocars appeared early in the 19th century, although their use dated back possibly thousands of years. It is the use of this geometry at the front end of the projectile that does specific work at the point of entry from one system to the next. Dependent on the medium the projectiles geometry is designed to react differently. Imagine a Hole saw. The hole saw action that occurs at points of entry into different mediums reduce initial drag which allow the hollow cavity in the center of the projectile to rapidly pack. In the case of plywood the hole saw action cleanly cuts and packs the projectile with a slug that makes it solid thus allowing it to conserve more of its energy. This performance could prove to be very effective for law enforcement that may be in a situation where the target is behind such an obstacle whereas more energy will be carried into the intended target and not lost in the obstacle. In a fluid the projectile fragments. Due to the trocar geometry of each petal the resulting diameter of the fragmentation pattern is maximized. The trocar tips allow the fragments to swim through tissue / gel with less resistance thus conserving energy. The cross sectional thicknesses and geometries also create a full 180 degree flip halfway along each of the 8 petals path. The resulting shock wave and wound path is maximized. The result is devastating. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji''' Category:RPC Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:Super Soldier Category:Generation 1